Gaze Upon A Full Moon
by Hakusa
Summary: Oboro invited Gennosuke over to Iga Tsubagakure to gaze at the full moon that night. Gennosuke then was speechless by what his eyes was seeing. How did Oboro look like? He he.


Little Note: Hello! Another Basilisk fan fiction! Hm, the poem didn't really have comments……anyways, I hope this fic will be nice, neh. :). Oh yeah, those who watched the ending of the anime would do better in enjoying this fic. But still, if you haven't, then it's still fine. Don't worry. He he he he he. :).

Disclaimer: I do not own Basilisk in any way. Characters, scenes and so forth, but I do own the idea of this fic. :).

Claimer: I own Enna Kagemaru whom I created. If I am not wrong, the word, "Kage", means "shadow" in Japanese. :).

Rated for Safety

Summary: Oboro invited Gennosuke over to Iga Tsubagakure to gaze at the full moon that night. Gennosuke then was speechless by what his eyes was seeing. How did Oboro look like? He he. :).

Note: Malaysian : British English

This takes place before the whole Kouga-Iga fight for the Shogun descendant. But it wasn't taken from any of the Basilisk's story-line.

There is no dirty stuff in here, mind you, but just sentences which sound like those. So, if you come across them, think positive, neh. :).

Enjoy:).

Japanese Stuff

Futon: Japanese mattress, also, it's their bed. :).

Obi: The one Japanese girls use to fasten their kimono together.

-sama: Usually used for addressing people of respect or high status

--22nd December 2007--

- Gaze Upon A Full Moon -

Dawn was nearing, and a sense of a disrupted tone was lurking in the atmosphere. It seemed familiar, but at the same time, it was not of the Kouga people.

"Who are you?", Gennosuke asked as he got up from his futon. Keeping a stance, ready to take action before the opposing intruder.

"Kouga Gennosuke. I, an Iga's messenger has been sent by Iga no Oboro to tell you this.", said the one, still hidden in the shadows.

"Oboro-dono? What is it that she wishes for?", said Gennosuke as he calmed down after hearing the sound of his fiancé's name being uttered.

"Oboro-sama wishes for you, Kouga Gennosuke to visit her tonight, at the Iga's. It was said that it would be of a full moon.", said the messenger.

"Respond that I would go.", he replied as he stood.

"Yes. I will be sure to send it.". The messenger was about to leave, until,

"What is your name, I may ask?", requested Gennosuke politely, closing his eyelids.

"Kagemaru. Enna Kagemaru.", said the one, now known as, Kagemaru.

"Enna Kagemaru. I shall remember that name. I give my gratitude in sending the message. You may leave.", Gennosuke said as he slid the paper bamboo door to the right.

"Yes.", was the last word Gennosuke heard from that man.

Gennosuke just looked at the faraway mountains, leisurely waiting for the sun to make its bright entrance. _'Oboro-dono, I will come tonight.'_, the man thought, as the sun came awake.

---------Iga Tsubagakure------------- ----------------- -----------------

The morning was bright, with the birds chirping away and the cicadas making their sounds. In the kitchen section, a certain Iga female was stirring some tea. A presence arrived, then to be welcomed by a jovial Oboro.

"Ah, Kagemaru! You've returned!", she said as she stopped her current activity, welcoming the returned Iga ninja.

"Yes, Oboro-sama. I bring the reply.". As Kagemaru was telling her the reply, Oboro just can't help but to listen intently with her fingers intertwined together. "Kouga Gennosuke replied that he will meet you tonight.", he continued.

"Ah, is that so? Thank you sooo much, Kagemaru. Sorry for bothering you about this.", Oboro said as she smiled to him.

"It is of no trouble, Oboro-sama. It is a pleasure to offer my assistance.", said Kagemaru as he appeared from the creek of the shadows and bowed with honour. The outward appearance of Kagemaru was a man in his early adulthood with ear-length dark blue hair and eyes that of Oboro's, gleaming purple, but slightly narrower. His shy nature didn't go well with other Igas, but it did with people like Oboro. Spying behind the shadows was Kagemaru's ninja skills, and it too helped in the now peaceful world in other matters.

Kagemaru then took leave by stepping back into the shadows.

"Ahaha, Gennosuke said he would come! He he, what should I do? Oh yes, I'll go and tidy my room!", said Oboro happily with a blush as she left the kitchen, forgetting the tea she left.

----------Kouga Manjidani----------------- --------------------- ---------------------

"You seem rather happy, Gennosuke.", said Danjo as he spotted his grandson sitting in front of his room, dreaming off in the atmosphere.

"Oh, Ojii-sama, you startled me.", Gennosuke replied as he looked up at his grandfather.

"Ha ha ha ha, Gennosuke, something happened with Oboro-dono?", said Danjo as he continued laughing with hands at his back, taking a sit next to Gennosuke.

"Hah, yes, it can be said so.", said Gennosuke as he partially scratch his right cheek with his index finger. "She asks for me to meet at the Iga's in the night."

"Hm, the wedding date has not yet been decided, but if it is tomorrow, there would not be a problem, wouldn't it?", Danjo said as he teased his grandson.

"Ha ha, Ojii-sama, you sure love playing around.", Gennosuke said as he joined in the laughter.

Watching the two were other members of the Kouga clan, Saemon, Josuke, and Gyobu peeking as he hid in the wall.

"It is going well between the Iga princess and Gennosuke, don't you think?", said Josuke to Saemon.

"Yes, it sure is. We will later then live a peaceful life.", he replied.

"Hah, peace you say?", Gyobu cut in.

"Yes, peace. Then the war wouldn't carry on to generations.", said Saemon as he took his leave.

----------------Iga Tsubagakure---------------- ----------------- ------------------

As Oboro was organizing her room, someone by the door interrupted her.

"Oboro-sama? I am Akeginu, may I enter?"

"…….Ah, Akeginu! Right timing! Uwahh!!", said Oboro as she yelled.

After hearing the Oboro's troubled voice, Akeginu couldn't help but to gush in the room, with loud thumps of the sliding bamboo doors hitting their ends.

"Oboro-sama!!", she exclaimed.

When she came in the room, it was dust filled with a messed up futon and pillow, a hand reaching out helplessly.

"Oboro-sama!", she said as she rushed in and help pull Oboro out of the mess.

"cough cough thank you Akeginu.", Oboro said when she was finally out of the futon bundle.

"It's okay, Oboro-sama. But, what are you doing with your room?", asked Akeginu, raising an eyebrow.

"Ahaha, I was just cleaning it up, because later, Gennosuke-sama will be coming.", she replied as she rubbed her head.

"Okay, Oboro-sama.", Akeginu said as she beat off some dust off Oboro's kimono shoulder. "But be sure to be careful in the process.", she sighed.

"Yes!", Oboro said with a happy tune in it. "Oh yeah, Akeginu, what is it you want?", returning to the subject.

"Ah, there are things Ogen-sama would wish you to see.", said Akeginu as she went outside and brought in a medium sized box.

"Kimonos?"

"Yes, kimonos.", she repeated. "Here, have a look, Ogen-sama hope it is to your liking, Oboro-sama.", Akeginu smiled.

"Uwah! There're soo beautiful! I must thank Obaa-sama later on.", Oboro said as she went through the kimono pile.

"Yes, it would be of good manner to show gratitude. Oh, and this kimonos are Ogen-sama's when she was about your age, Oboro-sama.", said Akeginu, adding to the information.

"Wha, really? Ha ha.". Oboro twirled around the messy room hugging 2-3 kimonos in hand. She later then took a look at one she was holding.

'_Wow, this one is very pretty. Hm, maybe I'll wear it for Gennosuke. Teehee.'_, Oboro giggled aloud too, catching Akeginu's attention.

"Oboro-sama?", asked her, confused.

"Ahahahaha, it's nothing.", she replied, hugging the kimonos tighter with the wonderful idea in mind.

---------------------------------- --------------------- -----------------------

It was time, and Gennosuke needed to take off an hour earlier to reach Iga Tsubagakure to meet Oboro. During the journey there, his mind was filled with all the conversations he would like to share with his beloved fiancé, thus making him smile all the way. He was also gazing at the moon which showed its full self tonight. And of course, from behind, followed Gyobu for the sake of Gennosuke's safety.

As Gennosuke reached the Iga's area,

"It is fine already, Gyobu. There isn't a need for waiting here until I return.", said Gennosuke as he stood still.

"But, Gennosuke-sama….", declined Gyobu while he came out from the ground.

"Do you not know who I am? I would not let my guard down until I reach Kouga Manjidani.", convinced Gennosuke.

"Then, it is well, Gennosuke-sama.", said Gyobu as he left, going by the ground.

Gennosuke was then relieved, and took some small steps to reach Iga's main-gate, enjoying every pace as he got closer to where _she_ was waiting.

---------------- ------------------

There were some ninjas guarding the gate, and one of them were Akeginu, making the entrance easier.

"Gennosuke-sama, Oboro-sama is expecting you.", Akeginu said, spotting Gennosuke as he appeared in view, keeping a polite demeanor.

"Thank you, Akeginu-dono, I presume?", he asked, unsure of her name.

"Yes. It is an honour for my name to be in memory.", stated Akeginu as she made a light bow.

"It is same for me.", and he left to her room, the usual place they meet in the Iga's.

------- --------

Gennosuke reached her room, and asked for permission to enter.

"You may.", the woman on the other side replied.

He slid the sliding door, and he was speechless by the sight before him. Oboro, his fiancé was sitting on her feet with knees bent, next to a lit candle. Oboro had a slight dash of make-up which kept her natural beauty and was enhanced by blushes on her cheeks. She, tonight, was wearing a different kimono than her usual purple one. It had a white background with purple lilies swirling around the whole kimono, tied with a plain dark-purple obi. All together, it fitted both her eyes and hair, making her appear all the more dazzling.

"O..Oboro…….dono", Gennosuke said, stuttering in between.

"Gennosuke-sama, it is nice meeting you again.", greeted Oboro as her blush changed to a darker colour. There was still no reply after a minute or so, making,

"Gennosuke-sama, I….I am getting nervous if you continue standing there…..staring at me…", stated Oboro as she played with her index fingers.

"…….Oh yes, sorry. It is nice meeting you too". He said as he broke out of his trance, closing the sliding bamboo doors and sat in front of Oboro, leaving some distance between them. Silence once again filled the air of the room, creating an awkward moment for both of the inhabitants. And at last, " Oboro-dono…", he spoke.

"Yes?", she said as she looked up from the ground at him.

"You…You look beautiful tonight.", puff, that was the sentence Gennosuke muster all his courage to speak.

"Ah, thank you, Gennosuke-sama. The kimono was given by Ogen-sama.", Oboro said, but failed to continue, as there was not a need, because,

"I see. But so, the person wearing it now, is also beautiful.". At last, Gennosuke could say what he wanted to say all this while, making a success as he wasn't the only one blushing.

"Tha-Thank you, Gennosuke-sama.", Oboro said, blushing madly now. "Ah yes, would you like to gaze at the moon tonight?", she asked, to change the subject, walking towards the door as she stood

"Why, of course, Oboro-dono.", Gennosuke said standing, following Oboro out the door.

Once they were both outside, the moon was clearly showing its beauty, catching the eyes of the two, but not their minds. Equally, their minds were filled with one another, blushing together at the same time gazing at the moon.

"It is a nice moon tonight, Oboro-dono.", said Gennosuke as he broke the silence.

"Yes it is.", replied her.

Gennosuke sat next to a wooden pillar, offering a sit next to him for her. She took it, and her legs swung freely in the air above the ground. The full moon once again caught their attention as they sat there, silent by the sound of the night.

Oboro was about to lean on Gennosuke's shoulder, until she felt a hand on her waist, resting there gently. A smile was crafted on her face, and she happily, but slowly leaned on his shoulder, enjoying the moment and every second of it. Gennosuke spoke, but it didn't break the feel of each other.

"Oboro-dono…"

"Gennosuke-sama?", asked Oboro to continue as she lifted her head up to meet his gaze.

"You….can actually call me….just Gennosuke.", he said as a smile crept up his face.

"Ah! Than you can do the same! I've been wanting to tell you that, Gennosuke-sa-", stopped by his finger on her lips. She blushed violently and apologized. "So-sorry, Gennosuke."

"Oboro.", was all needed to get her attention.

The two stare at each other's eyes, as they drifted closer till their lips were inches apart, followed by a blissful heaven which hovered over them. Both blushing, as they shared their first kiss. They remained there for about two minutes, and they parted with smiles on both of their faces.

For some reason, Gennosuke felt that the moon now was more breath-taking compared to the one he gazed at before, on his way here. The reason, he knew why, and it would always times the level of contentment a hundred times fold, and the reason was none other than her, his one and only fiancé, Oboro.

He noticed that Oboro was already sleeping soundly in his arms, breaths in a slow speed. She looked beautiful, and it was one of the aspects he dearly loved.

'_Just a moment like this, just remaining in my arms, is all I ever desire.'_

Was what Gennosuke had on his mind as he gazed upon the moon for another time before he left from Iga Tsubagakure.

"Good night, Oboro.", was the last words he spoke to her for that night.

--------------------------------------------------------------

My Notes For You Guys: Hah! How was that? My longest one so far, and ok, now, let me move on to an inspiration I got for CODE GEASS! Muhihahahahha:0. Ha ha, but anyways, hope you all loved this long fic, and also, again, Kagemaru is mine! He he[smirks evilly. :). Their dialogue had to be different, because both Gennosuke and Oboro are of high status, so, yeah, it is also of the olden times, and I hope I did make the dialogues more polite, neh. :). Leave your reviews, and I'll be happy to read them, neh. Bye bye now:0.


End file.
